winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Diana (Fairy)
Diana is a powerful fairy who resides in the Amazon Rain Forest of South America and rules over it. She is the Major Fairy of Nature. Appearance Diana has a type of reddish pink hair color. She also has a blue, green, and purple crown on her head. She has two leaf-like ties tied to her bangs, and she has forest green eyes and light pink makeup. She wears a necklace that is blue and purple, and her dress is purple and green with a light green fabric holding it up and a blue half circle that it's attached to. On her arm are light peach and blue arm warmers, and her wings are out lined with grass green. Inside is peach, pink, and light pale green. Personality Diana is one of the most dedicated to protecting the balance of nature and magic, and when she feels threatened will do anything to protect her domain. Diana was a loyal servant to Morgana and followed her orders with pleasure to take vengeance on the humans for forgetting the Earth Fairies and harming nature. Diana also shows a gentle and forgiving side, as she recognized that the Winx Club were only trying to help her and restore balance to nature and the indigenous Amazon tribe who revered Diana and the Amazon Fairies. Diana was able to find ways to make peace for the benefit of mankind when she discovered that she and her Amazon fairies were not forgotten and told the natives that she will help them rebuild their village and make it more stronger than ever, and that she will protect them like it used to be before she was captured by the Wizards of the Black Circle. Since neither Diana nor the Amazon Fairies were seen in the Omega Dimension at the end of Season 4, it is assumed that she remained loyal to Morgana when Nebula overthrew her to proclaim herself as new Queen of Tir Nan Og. In the last episode of the season, she is seen again and decides to help restore magic on Earth again along with all the other Earth Fairies. Series Season 4 Diana attacks the Frutti Music Bar to convince Roxy to join them as warrior fairies. She put a sleeping spell in, causing the people in Gardenia to sleep. While, the Winx are tied with big plants, vines and roots. Diana turned Gardenia into a jungle and summon many magical, nature creature. She kidnapped the Specialists (except Nabu), causing the Winx to go to her kingdom to save the specialists using their new Sophix powers. Finally the Winx save The Source of the Forest's Magic which controls Diana's powers and convince her and the Amazon fairies to stop vengeance against humans. Diana then tries to convince Morgana that the humans are not all bad, but in vain and Morgana asks Aurora to help her in her revenge. Magical Abilities Diana is the Major Fairy of Nature and has absolute control over it, including power over plants and other forces of nature. She can also control animals. It was also seen that she can mutate them. Since she is the major fairy of nature, she is a very powerful fairy that even Flora struggled with her immense magic powers. Diana can also cast magic spells like what she did by placing a sleeping spell in Frutti Music Bar. She can also project beams of energy. Source of Magic The Sacred Sprout (or Sacred Bud) is her magic source. It is also the core of nature's wild energy. It is located in the Nymph Waterfalls. According to the natives in Amazon, it may defeat Diana, but it may also destroy nature with her. Weakness Just like the other Amazon Fairies and Flora, she is interconnected with nature. Whenever it is in pain, she is too. Diana's Kingdom Her kingdom has elements of Aztec and/or Inca architecture, and after the intervention of the Winx in Amazonia, lives alongside with the human native tribes whom she helped to reconstruct their village. According to Nabu, it looks very similar to a zigurrat - temples in Mesopotamia. Trivia *Diana's name comes from the Roman goddess Diana, which means Divine. She is the Goddess of the Hunt and of the Moon, who was associated with wild animals and wildlands, hence the Winx Club Diana's power. *Diana is the Major Fairy of Nature - having power over plants like Flora and the power to summon the animals like Roxy. *In the Nickelodeon version, her title is changed to Diana, the Warrior Fairy of Nature. *Diana's Nickelodeon voice actress, Tara Strong, also provides the voices of Stella's Guardian of Sirenix, and Arcadia. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Season 4 Category:Female Characters Category:Earth Category:Earth Fairies Category:Diana Category:Major Fairies Category:Minor Characters Category:Royalty Category:Allies